Archive:Blair
Blair is naturally a stranger to Stormwind and the other Alliance Capitals. Nobody really knows where she comes from. She's a contractor of the guild The Zombie Killers. Background Nobody is sure about exactly where or when Blair came around. She is fairly new to Stormwind itself. Apparently, from what she says, she spent some time as a neutral force in Silvermoon City(without being killed for being a human at that!). She doesn't let much about herself known. Physical Description She is an energetic, spontaneous jetblack-haired female. Some have observed that she looks at least twenty years old, though she claims to be 19. But it is impossible to know, really. She wears goggles atop her head at all times. She smells of gunpowder and smoke. She has a long pointed face with a rather cunning expression. Her skin is pale. Her grin is sly and carnal. She has broad shoulders and a small, petite body. Her eyes are yellow-green, almost a fleurescent color. The goggles usually hide her eyes from view. Titles "The Name's Blair. Just Blair." She doesn't seem to have a family name. But she will continuously refer to having other titles. Some of these include: "Brewmaster" "Argent Champion" "The Explorer" "The Patient" "Of Stormwind" "Bloodsail Admiral" (Although she was a neutral force, she seemed utmost angry at Booty Bay for quite some time... She talks of mending things lately, though.) Quotes "Sombeh?! Shoot 'em in the steak!" "I must be nucking futz." "It takes an idiot to do cool things. That's why it's cool." "Nothing can happen till you swing the bat." "Lunch time!! ...I hope someone brought bologna sandwiches." "Vacation, alienation, Gadgetzanamation, munka, kunka, naked lunch, Dalaran Punch, fruit juice. It's not funny; I'm gonna crack up!" "BANG! No...more like Ka-Bong! Or Ka-Blamm, or Ka-KA-SPLATT!" "Cry "HAVOC" and let slip the dogs of war!" "It's time to kick bubblegum and chew ass... and I'm all outta ass..... wait..." Personality Blair is a fiery sort, always getting herself into some sort of trouble. She likes bologna sandwiches, and will not hesitate to tell a person this. She's rather blunt with everything. She'll point out the obvious quite a lot and the not-so-obvious. She enjoys telling people how it is, and she likes people-watching. Perhaps she just likes people. She's eccentric at best, and enjoys freestyling--she claims she got it from trolls. On a more serious note, she really will stick up for any person she is friendly with. Blair fun facts! *She really likes Bologna sandwiches, and will not hesitate to tell anyone about it. *She loves explosions. "Boom." *She is an engineer, which is great for inventing things and creating things. Some things she has created is her "Stratobacken 9001" which is a bass guitar! *She's a big fan of the Elite Tauren Chieftains and attends their shows at World's End and the Grim Guzzler everyday. *She wears all non-flammable clothing! *She really, really likes fire. *She enjoys a good fight with the undead--unlike most apparently. *She enjoys drinking alchohol. Her favorites are the Sulfuron Slammer(especially), Darkmoon Special Reserve, Nethergarde Bitter, Rumsey Rum Black Label, Loch Modan Lager, and Cuergo's Gold with Worm. She seems to have an extreme tolerance to alchohol--even to rival the dwarves. *She has many pets--among are, a pheonix hatchling, a Kirin Tor Familiar, her pet Bombling, a Shimmering Wyrmling, and a Sprite Darter Hatchling. She will often walk around with one following her, and if someone strikes up a conversation about it, she'll go on a spew about how she got it--mainly a great rescue story or another... *She enjoys playing her Stratobacken 9001--she made it herself and calls it 'Dreadnaught'. *Many people think she's weird or crazy, but she thinks she's just normal and the rest of the populace is crazy. External links * External link Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived